


Angels in the Night Sky

by spn_society12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Angels, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Bunker Sex, Chick-Flick Moments, Confused Castiel, Dead Castiel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Demons, Drunk Dean, First Time Bottoming, Heaven, Hell, Hellhounds, Homophobic John Winchester, Impala Sex, M/M, Mark of Cain, Only for 1 chapter, Oral Sex, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Suicidal Dean, motel sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_society12/pseuds/spn_society12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple hunt turns south. Cas dies, and it was all Dean's fault( or so he thinks). Dean is tormented by grief and anger. One month later, Sammy decides to go on another hunt. While on this hunt Sam and Dean run into some old supposed to be dead faces.</p>
<p>As these faces keep popping up, the brothers question is there really a god out there and why hasn't he made himself known, and is he finally doing something for them. All of this while figuring out their own feelings and problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Road So Far

Why? Why did it have to be Cas. Dean thought that for a moment and took a sip of his beer.He had replayed that night in his head so many times it hurt. Dean had headed into the barn just to infiltrate the vampire nest, and be back at the bunker in time for a Busty Asian Beauties special.

Dammit, Stop Dean

The voice in his head told. He looked down at his half empty bottle of beer. He sucked in a breath and continued the thought in his mind. Sam went around back, while he and Cas took the front. It was broad daylight outside so the vampires were asleep. Dean tip-toed in and cut off the first vamp’s head and then the next. The Mark of Cain working for him, and the next thing he knew Cas had an angel blade through him.

Stop, I Said Stop It 

Dean’s eyes snapped open, and he chucked the bottle at the wall. It has been more than a month since Cas’s death, and Dean didn’t know why it hurt so much. He already killed the vamp that killed Cas, but the thought didn’t make him feel any better. He rolled onto his side, and immediately saw something shiny through his bag. He reached down and picked up the shiny, cool metal. It was his .45. Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he’d be holding. Dean heard a knock on his door, and Sammy walked in. He look at the empty whiskey bottle on the ground to the gun Dean was holding, and his eyes widened. 

“Dean, put the gun.” 

He said slowly walking toward his brother. Dean looked up toward his long haired brother.

“Sammy it’s all my fault, it is my fault that Cas is dead,” he cried.

“No it isn’t Dean, it isn't your fault.” He said as he took the gun from his brother, emptied the clip into his hand, and slid the gun away from them.

“Sammy, everytime I try to shut the day out of my head, it always finds its way back.” Inside he was cursing at himself for making this a major chick-flick moment, but he didn’t care. He had been holding it in for so long, and it felt good to get it off his chest. 

“Just take it easy Dean, but I think I can help with that.”

Sam got up off the floor and took Dean’s laptop from his bed. He pecked at the keys for a few minutes then turned the screen to Dean.

“So listen to this, a couple murdered in their Montana home, and there was no sign of a force entry.”

“So what are we talking about...ghost,” Dean said trying to forget that day.

“That was what I said, but look here.” Sam pointed on the screen and Dean looked. He looked from the screen to his brother, then back again.

“Yeah, there were bloody footprints in the house. So, what do you say, is this a case.” Sam questioned.

Dean stared at his brother,”Hell yeah, pack your crap.” Dean stood up and headed out the door.

He popped his head back in to face his brother,”Thanks Sam, Now Impala Five Minutes.”


	2. Chapter 2

As the Impala moved on Dean stared out at the endless fields in front of them. Dean looked over at Sam who was on his phone and laptop at the same time, having a heated argument of god knows what. Dean has always wondered how the kid had WIFI. He looked back in front of him at the road.

“I wish I couldn’t feel a damn thing,” Dean muttered against his breath.

“What,” Sam said ending his call.

“Nothing.”

“You sure.”

Jesus Christ Sam can’t you take a hint.

“Yeah, no suicidal thoughts for me,” he said sarcastically. 

Sam bitch-faced, but left it at that.

“Okay, so I just got off the phone with Jody-”

“Who.”

“Jody Mills, Sheriff of Sioux Falls, helped her on a case a while back, stop me when some of this is ringing a bell.”

Dean pondered a bit,”Okay, continue.”

“Well, she was on vacation in Montana until she heard about the murder, she’s working with the sheriff there until we come in.” Sam informed him.

Dean nodded and looked out the window again. This was going to be a long night.

 

\--------

Sam and Dean came out of their motel room decked in FBI threads. They pulled up late last night and immediately, once they got a room, fell asleep. 

Dean walked over to his Impala and opened the trunk. He pulled the false carpet up and set his shotgun in place. He rummaged through the trunk until he found the box with their fake badges. Dean took his out and handed Sam his. 

“Let’s go.” Dean said as he opened his door. 

Sam got into the car and Dean sped off.

“So, I got a call from Jody and she said they moved the body to the city morgue but the crime scene is still intact.”

Dean was half listening. He was staring at the red mark peeking out from his suit. The Mark was calling to him, urging to be fed. This wasn’t the first time Dean had felt it. 

“Dean.”

Was that his imagination?

“Dean.”

There is was again.

“Dean!” The voice yelled.

Dean snapped out of it just in time to see he had swerved into another lane. “Holy--” Dean swerved back into the right lane and let out a breath. He turned back to Sam, whose eyes had widened.

“Dean we can take a break from this if you want.”

“No.” Dean snapped.

He looked back at his breathe and let out a sigh. “Sorry Sammy, it is just... I need this, it is for the best.”

Sam nodded as Dean turned into the driveway of the crime scene. Dean got out of the car and walked up the porch toward the two police officers on duty.

“I’m Special Agent Plant,” Dean said as he flashed his badge.”And my partner Special Agent Hetfield.” Sam flashed his badge and the officers let them in. Dean walked over toward the woman standing over a pool of blood. She turned toward them, and let out a long sigh.

“Let me guess, FBI,” She said through her dark lashes.

Dean let out a strained laugh,”Yup, what do we got.”

She looked back down at the pool of blood,”Well they moved the body a couple of hours ago, and they called up CSI to come take a look at...well...this dump.”

Dean looked up at Sam “Well my partner here is going to check the place out, look for stuff you missed.”

“Okay” She huffed

“You check for EMF, while I try to find anything witchy.”Dean said as he handed Sam the EMF meter.

Sam nodded and scanned the whole house.

\---------

“Well I got jack with a side of squat.” Dean said as he slammed his car door shut. “You?”

“Nothing,” Sam said as he looked at the crime scene pictures on his phone. 

“Well let's just hope we find something on the body.” He said as he stomped all the way to the morgue.

When Dean saw the medical examiner he opened his mouth, but Sam cut in before his brother got pissed and hurt someone.”Tell me you got something.” Sam said as he flashed his badge. 

“Yeah, you tell me what you make of this.” The doctor said as he pulled back the sheet of the woman. Her eyes were missing leaving red eye sockets. 

“Thanks doc we’ll take it from here.” Sam said as he looked at the missing eyes.

The doctor nodded, then left. Sam turned to Dean. 

“Where have we seen this before.” Sam said.

“Fucking Angels.” Dean said hotly

“Hey Dean look at this,” Sam said as he pulled the mirror to examine the woman’s arm.

In tiny letters one word was spelled out: WINCHESTER 

Dean’s eyes widened then looked at Sam.

“Look’s like there is a case here after all.” Dean said weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you guys I hope you enjoy it.  
> Also leave some Kudos and comment it boosts my ego. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Fanfic for Supernatural, so I hope you like it.  
> Sorry for the short chapter but more will come later. While you're at it leave some Kudos and Comment :)


End file.
